Love Don't Cost a Thing
by FallenAngels070400
Summary: Kagome is a 23 year old music producer with family issues that revolve around her sister. Sesshomaru is a 25 year old bartender trying to make money to help his 3 year old daughter.  Sorry, this is my first story...please  :  R&R  :
1. First Day!

"And this is your new office. Please tell me if you need anything, Mrs. Higurashi."

I nodded my head and smiled at my new assistant as she left. I walked over to my desk and sat down and just stared at the pile of paper that was there. I started to look through it and my eyes widened at what I read.

_Band Name: Evanescence_

_Band Music: American Rock_

_Band Singer: Amy Lee_

_Band Drummer: Rocky Gray_

_Back up Drummer: No one_

_Band Bassist: Will Boyd_

_Back up Bassist: No one_

_Band Guitarist: Terry Balsamo_

_Back up Guitarist: John LeCompt_

_Band Pianist: Amy Lee_

_Songs to Record: Three_

_Name of First Song: My Immortal_

_Name of Second Song: Everybody's Fool_

_Name of Third Song: Going Under_

_Name of Fourth Song: No Song_

_Name of Fifth Song: No Song_

_Number to Call: 1-541-783-9142_

I stopped reading it and grabbed the phone on my desk. I dialed the number that was down and heard a girls voice.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am calling you to let you know that I got your band's file and if you would still like to…I would love to

help you to record your music."

I heard her gasped through the phone.

"Yes! Of course!"

She practically yelled. I laughed lightly and we scheduled when we would meet. When we were finished talking, we hung up and then I started to read the file that was under her's.

_Band Name: Black Veil Brides_

_Band Music: Metalcore_

_Band Singer: Andy Sixx(Andrew Biersack)_

_Band Drummer: Sandra A_

_Back up Drummer: No one_

_Band Bassist: Ashley Purdy_

_Back up Bassist: No one_

_Band Guitarist: Pan(D.A. Burton)_

_Back up Guitarist: No one_

_Band Pianist: No one_

_Songs to Record: Four_

_Name of First Song: Knives and Pens_

_Name of Second Song: We Stitch These Wounds_

_Name of Third Song: Fallen Angels_

_Name of Fourth Song: Perfect Weapon_

_Name of Fifth Song: No Song_

_Number to Call: 1-541-563-9352_

I picked up my phone again and dialed the number. It rang a few times before a males voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I have a file here for your band. I would be more than happy to help you record your music if you are still wanting to."

I heard him gasped quietly and I couldn't help but giggle lightly.

"If you want to do it, then come to the Wind-up Recording Studio and ask for me. I'm free from 1:00-6:00 p.m. Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"Sure, we'll make sure to stop by soon. Thanks."

"Not a problem.

We finished talking and hung up with each other.

"Alright, thanks again."

I stood up and walked towards my door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:05. I opened my office door and walked out and looked at my assistant's desk and smiled at her.

"I'm going out to lunch real fast."

She nodded her head and as I walked past the few people that were still there, they all gave a look that said, 'Why are you even working here?' they were rude to me because of how I look. I have black hair with some blue in it that goes right above my butt and chocolate eyes. And also because I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans, red low top converse and a purple tank top with black mascara and eyeliner around my eyes and blackish-gray eyeshadow with clear lipgloss.

They also don't like me because I'm only 23 years old and I'm already at a higher rank than they are. I rolled my eyes at them and walked out the doors and walked over to my motorcycle. It was a neon purple Kawasaki 1964 ninja motorcycle. I smiled at it and then climbed on, after I put my helmet on. Then drove around a little bit before I actually stopped and got off my bike. I walked into a mini bar and sat down at a table.

"What can I get for you?"

I looked up and saw a guy with long silver hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and ember eyes. He was wearing black skater shorts, a gray wife beater and blue high top vans.

"Jack Daniels please…"

He nodded his head and left without saying a word. When he came back I was on the phone.

"What do you mean she left?"

There was a pause and I rolled my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"No, I understand that. What I mean is…why the hell would she leave her own son there? He's only 6 fucking years old!"

I hung up on the person halfway through the sentence they were saying. I looked at the guy and gave him $15.

"Sorry, I have to go. If you like, you can have the drink."

I stood up quickly and ran out the door and hopped onto my motorcycle.

"God Damnit Kikyo…"

I shouted as I raced to the mall. When I got there, I jumped off of my bike and ran inside looking for my nephew. When I finally found him, he was crying under the fountain in the middle of the mall. I picked him up and carried him outside.

"It's okay, Shippo."

I bent down to his level and wiped his tears as I smiled at him.

"I'm here now. I'll take you to your daddy so that I can go to work. I'll see you again when I get off, alright?"

He nodded his head quickly at me and ran towards my brother-in-law and his dad. I laughed lightly and climbed onto my bike again and drove to work quickly. When I got there my assistant, Sango, smiled at me.

"There's a cute guy waiting for you in your office."

I nodded my head and sighed as I walked in after I stopped to help a few people who needed it and asked. When I opened my office door I saw…


	2. Needing Help With Money?

**Heelllooo! Thank you for reading my story! I don't any of the characters, songs that are in it, or the bands. I just thought that having Kagome be a music producer would be kind of cool! ;D Please leave a comment about what you think about the story, even if you hate it. And what I can do to improve it. It would really help me. Now...here's the second chapter! :D**

Last Time:

_-"And this is your new office. Please tell me if you need anything, Mrs. Higurashi."_

_-"Yes, hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am calling you to let you know that I got your band's file and if you would still like to…I would love to_

_help you to record your music."_

_I heard her gasped through the phone._

_"Yes! Of course!"_

_-"Yes, hello. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I have a file here for your band. I would be more than happy to help you record your music if you are still wanting to."_

_I heard him gasped quietly and I couldn't help but giggle lightly._

_"If you want to do it, then come to the Wind-up Recording Studio and ask for me. I'm free from 1:00-6:00 p.m. Monday, Wednesday and Friday."_

_-"What can I get for you?"_

_I looked up and saw a guy with long silver hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and ember eyes. He was wearing black skater shorts, a gray wife beater and blue high top vans._

_"Jack Daniels please…"_

_-"It's okay, Shippo."_

_I bent down to his level and wiped his tears as I smiled at him._

_-"There's a cute guy waiting for you in your office."_

_I nodded my head and sighed as I walked in after I stopped to help a few people who needed it and asked. When I opened my office door I saw…_

Now:

When I opened my office door I saw a guy with black hair and violet eyes.

"What are you doing here, Miroku?"

I asked my best friend since third grade.

"I need your help."

I rolled my eyes at him. This couldn't be good. Every time he needed my help...it was because he got in trouble with the cops. Or he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and got beat up. Or usually...it's because he can't get a girl to leave him alone.

You see...my friend is a total womanizer. He's a player but has a really kind heart. That's why he always needs my help...well partially why...he has a thing for attracting the really psycho chicks.

"What is it now? Did you get caught? Who did you piss off...or who won't leave you alone now?"

"I don't that kind of help...yet..."

He yelled really quickly. I just rolled my eyes at him though.

"Then why do you need my help, houshi?"

"Because..."

I walked over to my desk and sat down, and started to read through some of the other files of bands that I was given.

"This one looks pretty nice..."

I said to myself as I read the file. It was a band called Sick Puppies.

"'Because...?'"

I asked Miroku as I put the file down.

"Because...I need you to lend me some money for a while..."

"Why?"

"My friend needs it so that he can stay in his house."

"Why should I help him?"

"Because...It's InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru and he needs the money to keep a roof over his daughter's head."

I sighed and stood up. I walked over to Mikoru and looked him in the eye.

"Fine. But if it's for you to go to a strip club like the last time...I'm never going to help you again and I might even make it so you can't have kids ever. Got it?"

Miroku gulped and put his hands over his 'family jewels' and gave me a 'you-wouldn't-really-would-you?' look. I nodded my head and smirked and he just gulped again. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my purple bookbag that was lying beside my chair.

I opened it up and took out my blue plaid wallet.

"How much does he need?"

"Around 600...I think...let me call him and ask."

I nodded my head and waited as he took his phone out of his back pocket and dialed a number before placing the phone by his ear. He took the phone away and put it on speaker.

"What do you need? I'm busy."

A cold, deep and rich voice demanded from the other line of the phone.

"Wow, lighten up Sessh. My friend said that she'll help you with your money problem how much do you need?"

We both heard a growl on the other line before he yelled.

"I don't need any help! Why would I even except it from a woman?"

I growled and took the phone from Miroku's hand and yelled back at him.

"I don't know! Maybe because you need to keep a roof over your head? God! You might say THANK YOU when someone offers to help you next time!"

I threw the phone back at Miroku and handed him 700 bucks.

"Do whatever you want Miroku. Go to a strip club again or give it to him. I don't give a shit. Just get out of my office now. I have to call Sick Puppies and see if they still want me to help them record their music."

I had just sat down at my desk and Miroku was about to leave, he was still talking to his friend over the phone, when Sango came running into the room.

"Mrs. Higurashi!"

"Please, it's Kagome, Sango."

"Kagome!"

"What's wrong?"

"A man claiming to be your sister's husband is here...oh, what was his name...Inu-faka?"

"InuYasha?"

"That's it!"

I jumped out of my chair and fallowed Sango out the door before I returned and yelled at Miroku.

"Come on pervert! If he showed up at my new job, it can't be good."

"Sorry, Sessh. Your brother's here and somethings wrong."

They hung up and Miroku fallowed me and Sango to the lobby.

"What's wrong, InuYasha? Why are you here?"

"Kagome...Kikyo's gone crazy..."

**Well...there's the second chapter. Please tell me what you think and I'll put up another chapter real soon! Thanks! :D**

**~~FallenAngels13~~**


	3. Naraku?

**Heelllooo! Thank you for reading my story! I don't any of the characters, songs that are in it, or the bands. I just thought that having Kagome be a music producer and Sesshomaru be the pour one for once would be kind of cool! ;D Please leave a comment about what you think about the story, even if you hate it. And what I can do to improve it. It would really help me. Now...here's the third chapter! :D**

Last Time:

_-"What are you doing here, Miroku?"_

_I asked my best friend since third grade._

_"I need your help."_

_-"My friend needs it so that he can stay in his house."_

_"Why should I help him?"_

_"Because...It's InuYasha's older brother, Sesshomaru and he needs the money to keep a roof over his daughter's head."_

_I sighed and stood up. I walked over to Mikoru and looked him in the eye._

_"Fine. But if it's for you to go to a strip club like the last time...I'm never going to help you again and I might even make it so you can't have kids ever. Got it?"_

_-"A man claiming to be your sister's husband is here...oh, what was his name...Inu-faka?"_

_"InuYasha?"_

_"That's it!"_

_-"What's wrong, InuYasha? Why are you here?"_

_"Kagome...Kikyo's gone crazy..."_

Now:

"What's wrong, InuYasha? Why are you here?"

I asked my brother-in-law as I put my hands on my hips and looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Kagome...Kikyo's gone crazy..."

He yelled as he grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me like I was a rag doll.

I looked at InuYasha with a weird look on my face as I crossed my arms across my chest after I pushed him away from me.

"Why are you telling me this now? I've known she was for years. I've had to live with her since we were born...remember?"

"Because..."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose when he stopped talking.

"God, what is with you and Miroku and just ending it at 'because'? Shit! 'Because...' why, InuYasha?"

He gulped and looked at his feet.

"Because...she took Shippo away from me again...and moved in with Naraku and Kagura and Kanna..."

My eyes widened when he said that.

"What do you mean she moved in with them?"

I demanded from him as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and backed him up against the wall.

"I mean just that! She moved in with them!"

He yelled back and I let go of him and my bangs covered my face.

"Bastard...GOD DAMNIT!"

I punched the wall next to InuYasha's head and left a small hole there. The people that had just seen me make that hole, gasped and then looked away quickly when I glared at them. I walked back into my office and grabbed my bag before I walked back to InuYasha, Sango and Miroku.

"Sango, I have to go for the day. I'll be back tomorrow...if I didn't break my hand that is..."

I mumbled the last part. She smiled at me and went back to flirting with Miroku until I grabbed his hair, that was tied into a rats tail at the nape of his neck, and dragged him away while yelling at Sango.

"Don't flirt with him, Sango! He's just gonna hurt you in the end. He's a total womanizer and has a girlfriend right now!"

Miroku pouted the whole time that I dragged him to the workers parking lot.

"Damnit Kagome...Really? You couldn't have told her THAT until AFTER I got her number?"

He yelled at me but I just rolled my eyes at him and threw him to InuYasha as I got on my motorcycle.

"I'll meet you guys there."

I told them before I put my helmet on and sped towards Naraku's house.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Naraku...even if it kills me in the process."

I whispered.

**Well...there's the third chapter. I don't really know if Naraku should be Kagome's ex-boyfriend, ex-fiance, killed her dad or what. Tell me what you think they should be or should've been. :D**

**As for this chapter!...Please tell me what you think and I'll put up another chapter real soon! Thanks! :D**

**~~FallenAngels13~~**


	4. The Truth Untold!

**Heelllooo! Thank you for reading my story! I don't any of the characters, songs that are in it, or the bands. I just thought that having Kagome be a music producer and Sesshomaru be the pour one for once would be kind of cool! ;D Please leave a comment about what you think about the story, even if you hate it. And what I can do to improve it. It would really help me. Now...here's the fourth chapter! :D**

Last Time:

_"Because..."_

_I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose when he stopped talking._

_"God, what is with you and Miroku and just ending it at 'because'? Shit! 'Because...' why, InuYasha?"_

_He gulped and looked at his feet._

_"Because...she took Shippo away from me again...and moved in with Naraku and Kagura and Kanna..."_

_-I punched the wall next to InuYasha's head and left a small hole there. The people that had just seen me make that hole, gasped and then looked away quickly when I glared at them. I walked back into my office and grabbed my bag before I walked back to InuYasha, Sango and Miroku._

_-"I'll meet you guys there."_

_I told them before I put my helmet on and sped towards Naraku's house._

_"I'm going to fucking kill you Naraku...even if it kills me in the process."_

Now:

Instead of banging on the door like I had wanted to, I calmly sat on my motorcycle with my arms resting on the handles and my hands holding my chin. I heard honking and turned around to see InuYasha pull into Naraku's driveway with Miroku.

When they jumped out of the car, I saw another man get out with them. Wait a minute...it was...no way! It was the same guy from the bar earlier!

"Yo! Kagome! Is he home?"

I shrugged InuYasha's question off and looked at the man for a little longer before I turned my head to look at him and Miroku.

"I don't know. I didn't just go banging on the door and smash his face in the wall like I wanted to do..."

"Oh, right. Kagome, this is Sesshomaru. My older brother."

InuYasha said boredly as he pointed over his shoulder. When I turned to look at Sesshomaru again, I saw his eyes widen a little bit.

"Ice-King, this is Kagome. Kikyo's sister-"

"Half-sister!"

I interrupted InuYasha and crossed my arms over my chest. I turned my head towards Naraku's door and it flew open.

"Wow, Kags. You got a lot better with your powers."

Miroku said. I just merely nodded my head and grabbed my IPod out of my bag and put the head phones in. The song that automatically came on was Smashed Into Pieces by Silverstein.

I smirked as a familiar beat came to my ears. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I re-opened them and walked towards the house with InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru all fallowing me.

When we walked into the house, we were all greeted by Onigumo, Naraku's twin brother, making out with some random girl that he problem got off of the streets. I rolled my eyes at them and turned towards InuYasha.

He gave me a questioning look and I just sighed at his stupidity.

"We're here to get _your _wife. I'm only here encase she needs a good punch to the face."

InuYasha and Miroku gave me scared looks. They both were well aware of what kind of damage I could do from what happened when we were in kindergarten.

I was hanging out with Kikyo. We were making macaroni necklaces when Miroku and InuYasha walked over to us and broke Kikyo's making her cry. I had been mad that they made my sister cry and slapped InuYasha in the face and kicked Miroku in the shin. When I hit InuYasha, everyone could hear a hissing sound...like my hand was melting his face, kind of. And when I kicked Miroku, everyone heard a loud crack and pop.

"Kagome? Kagome! Hello? Kagome!"

I was pulled out of my flashback by InuYasha. He was shaking me violently and stopped automatically when I glared at him.

"What?"

I snapped at him harshly. His puppy dog ears flattened against his head and he whimpered a little. I mentally laughed at the look on his face and we heard Sesshomaru chuckle lightly.

"Well, little brother, it seems that by just a look in her eyes even you know when to shut up."

"Shove it, ice-king!"

I heard a deep, rich laugh from behind me and turned around to see Naraku with Kikyo in his arms. InuYasha's eyes widened and I just rolled mine, for what felt like the hundredth time today, and crossed my arms over my chest and balanced most of my weight on my right leg.

"Wow...that was the fastest that she's ever changed guys...even I'm impressed..."

I muttered under my breathe. I knew that Miroku, InuYasha, Kikyo and Naraku couldn't hear me...but I don't know if Sesshomaru heard me or not. He might have...oh well...it's not like he really cares about what I say anyway.

"Naraku! What the fuck did you do to Kikyo?"

InuYasha yelled like the idiot he was. I pinched the bridge of my nose and he tried to run at Naraku but I grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him from doing so. He napped his head to look at me and glare but I just ignored him and stared straight in Naraku's eyes.

"Why the hell did you take my _sister _this time? Are you just doing this to make InuYasha pissed?"

Naraku smirked when he saw my eyes narrow a little.

"Now, what's wrong little Kaggy? I thought that you would be happy with your sister, Kikyo, out of your life."

I glared at him and he cried in pain. I could feel Sesshomaru, Miroku and InuYasha's eyes on me but all I did was smirk. I walked over to Naraku and picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"What did I tell you last time, Naraku? Don't touch my family or even come near us. Yes, I hate Kikyo. But not for the reasons you think."

"All contrary, my little Kagome. I know more about you than anyone else in this room. Even more than InuYasha and Kikyo."

I glared at him again but it didn't even faze him. He just smirked at me and put his hands on mine.

"Now, Kagome, would you really hurt you're boyfriend?"

InuYasha's eyes widened and so did Miroku and Kikyo's. I clenched my left fist and was about to punch Naraku when a hand stopped me. I looked back and saw a little boy with light blue hair and ember eyes.

"Please, don't hurt him."

My eyes widened and I let go of Naraku and fell to my knees. The little boy was looking at me with big eyes and then a big smile broke out onto his face.

"Hi! My name's Kyo. What's yours?"

Tears came to my eyes and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I pushed the tears back and smiled lightly at him.

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome? That's a really pretty name."

My bangs covered my eyes as I let a few tears fall. I wiped them away and looked towards Naraku with cold eyes.

"That's really low, Naraku. Even for you."

I walked towards the door and out it before I slammed it shut.

_**~~~~~~WITH NARAKU AND EVERYONE E****LSE~~~~~**_

"What did you do to Kagome, you bastard? She never cries anymore!"

InuYasha yelled as he tried to punch Naraku but he just merely sidestepped it. Miroku glared at Naraku, and for the first time, he surprised InuYasha and Sesshomaru by losing his cool.

He ran towards Naraku and before he could dodge it, Miroku punched him in the face.

"What did you do to Kagome? She is like my little sister! Why did she start crying when she saw the little-"

Miroku stopped talking and his eyes widened. When Naraku saw that, he smirked.

"Yes, Kyo is Kagome's son. She thought that he died the day he was born. But really...he was with me with whole time."

"You bastard!"

InuYasha yelled. He was about to run towards Naraku again but Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder. Everyone was now looking at Sesshomaru. Instead of saying anything, he looked InuYasha in the eye and he gulped.

"Got it."

The little boy was looking at Sesshomaru with amazed eyes. When Sesshomaru looked over at him, the little boy smiled a big, bubbly smile at him.

"Hi! My name's Kyo. What's yours?"

Sesshomaru gave him a weird look and turned away and open the door. He walked outside and saw Kagome crying next to her motorcycle. He inwardly sighed and gracefully walked over to her.

**_~~~~~~WITH SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME-KAGOME'S POV~~~~~~_**

"Why are you crying woman?"

My head snapped up to look at him and I wiped my eyes before I glared at him.

"What do you want?"

I demanded from him rudely. Instead of answering my question, Sesshomaru ran his hand throw his hair and sat down next to me, much to my displeasure.

"How do you know that half-breed?"

I laughed lightly. It wasn't a humor laugh, it was more like a cynical laugh. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"I've known Naraku since I was four years old...my father was best friends with his father and my mother with his...me and him were inseparable when we were younger. When we turned 14, we started dating. It lasted for three years...when we turned 17 we did stuff, I got pregnant and he told me that the day I gave birth to my son, was the same day that he died...god...that bastard!"

I yelled the last part and punched the ground next to me, adding some of my powers to make a small hole. I heard the front door open again and out came InuYasha and Miroku with pissed looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

I asked them as I jumped to my feet automatically. They both gave me a weird look before they glared at me.

"How could sleep with that bastard?"

InuYasha yelled at me. My eyes widened and I clenched my hands on either side of me. Sesshomaru saw this and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell us, Kagome?"

Miroku asked me. I sighed and told them the same thing that I had just told Sesshomaru. InuYasha was looking at me in disbelief and Miroku was just looking at me with shocked eyes.

"Well, why didn't you ever tell me or InuYasha, Kagome?"

I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose to stop the headache that was coming.

"Because! I regret it, okay? It's been six years since I slept with Naraku and five years since I gave birth. I didn't tell you guys, because I thought my son was dead!"

I threw my helmet at InuYasha and he barely caught it.

"If you're going to stay here and fight for Kikyo, then you'll need that. I, however, need to go back to work. I have a meeting with Black Veil Brides tomorrow and I need to set up the studio for them."

I said before I kick started my bike and sped towards my work. God...it's already been a shity day...and it's not even over...what else could go wrong...

**Well...there's the fourth chapter. I still don't really know if Naraku should be Kagome's ex-boyfriend or not. Tell me what you think they should be or should've been. If you want him to be the man who killed Kagome's father, then I can change this chapter. :D**

**As for this chapter!...Please tell me what you think and I'll put up another chapter real soon! Thanks! :D**

**~~FallenAngels070300~~**


	5. Can Today Get Any Worse!

**Heelllooo! Thank you for reading my story! I don't any of the characters, songs that are in it, or the bands. I just thought that having Kagome be a music producer and Sesshomaru be the pour one for once would be kind of cool! ;D Please leave a comment about what you think about the story, even if you hate it. And what I can do to improve it. It would really help me. Now...here's the fifth chapter! :D**

Last Time:

_-"Oh, right. Kagome, this is Sesshomaru. My older brother."_

_InuYasha said boredly as he pointed over his shoulder. When I turned to look at Sesshomaru again, I saw his eyes widen a little bit._

_-Miroku said. I just merely nodded my head and grabbed my IPod out of my bag and put the head phones in. The song that automatically came on was Smashed Into Pieces by Silverstein._

_I smirked as a familiar beat came to my ears. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I re-opened them and walked towards the house with InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru all fallowing me._

_-"Naraku! What the fuck did you do to Kikyo?"_

_InuYasha yelled like the idiot he was. I pinched the bridge of my nose and he tried to run at Naraku but I grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him from doing so. He napped his head to look at me and glare but I just ignored him and stared straight in Naraku's eyes._

_-"Please, don't hurt him."_

_My eyes widened and I let go of Naraku and fell to my knees. The little boy was looking at me with big eyes and then a big smile broke out onto his face._

_"Hi! My name's Kyo. What's yours?"_

_Tears came to my eyes and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I pushed the tears back and smiled lightly at him._

_"My name is Kagome."_

_"Kagome? That's a really pretty name."_

_My bangs covered my eyes as I let a few tears fall. I wiped them away and looked towards Naraku with cold eyes._

_-"I've known Naraku since I was four years old...my father was best friends with his father and my mother with his...me and him were inseparable when we were younger. When we turned 14, we started dating. It lasted for three years...when we turned 17 we did stuff, I got pregnant and he told me that the day I gave birth to my son, was the same day that he died...god...that bastard!"_

Now:

I had just got back to work when Sango came running into my office with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong Sango?"

I asked her as I pushed all my paperwork away from me and stood up.

"It's your...your grandfather...he's in the hospital...he collapsed and lost concienceness...I'm sorry Kagome..."

My eyes widened and it took a few minutes for what Sango said to kick in. I ran passed her and out of the building. When I got to the hospital, I saw my 15 year old brother, Souta holding my crying mother.

"Souta...Mom? Is he going to be okay?"

They both looked at me and my mother ran into my arms and started to cry even harder. When Souta walked over to me and gave me a hug before he spoke.

"Didn't you here, sis? He passed away two hours ago..."

My eyes widened again and a few tears came to my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall...no...I had to be strong for both Souta and my mother.

"I'm sorry mother...Souta...I didn't know...Sango just said that he collapsed and was in the hospital...that's all..."

"Oh...Kagome! Come here!"

My mother said and wrapped her arms around me and cried harder. I could tell that she was trying her hardest not to...for me and Souta. That's something I got from my father and my mom.

They never liked crying in front of other people. To my mom, it just made her feel like she wasn't able to help anyone at all. And my father...he hated crying because it made him feel weak.

**Well...there's the fifth chapter. :D I'm sorry that it's so short...but...Please tell me what you think still and I'll put up another chapter real soon! Thanks! :D**

**~~FallenAngels070300~~**


End file.
